Howling Miko Unleashed
by Youkai Viiolai
Summary: 'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?... Rated M cause I said so :3 UPDATED PAIRING! IT'S KOUGAxKAGOME! Please R R
1. Strange Relatives

**Chapter_ 1: Strange Relatives_**

_'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday?! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?..._

_Just so you don't get too confused this is kinda my own version where Naraku was destroyed and the jewel shards are still being looked for. And I warn you now this is a M-rated story and may contain a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is _**_*NOT THE FRUIT!*_**_(if you don't know then you are younger than 11 and you must be wwaayy over that to be allowed to read this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!).-ENJOY! _

_I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Characters WHAT SO EVER! :'(_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day like any other they'd had. Walking for hours in the blazing sun, birds chirping, leaves rustling as the wind danced through and then there was Inuyasha and Kagome bickering to no end. "Inuyasha come on! It's my 18th birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with my family, seeing as I've had my 16th AND 17th here! Can't you just cut me some slack for 24 hours?"<p>

As you probably would have realised, Kagome was trying to convince Inuyasha to let her go home for the annual celebration of her birth and as usual Inuyasha wasn't letting her. In fact it didn't even seem as if he was paying attention. He just strolled along beside Kagome at the front of the group as she practically bickered to herself.

"Hey! Are you even listeni-?"

"Cut it out wench! I don't care if you were turning a hundred. We have a Shikon jewel to finish and I intend for you to stay here until we have them all. And that's final. Hm stupid wench." Then he turned away and walked at a faster pace ahead of Kagome, little did he know that his actions would later cost him something precious to him...

"Sit boy! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY! I HATE YOU INUYASHA" Kagome couldn't take it anymore and sat Inuyasha with so much anger she was sure he went about ten feet down.  
>Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara winced with each command that came with the young ladies wrath. Miroku silently said a prayer for any 'parts' that could have been crushed with Kagome's fury whereas the rest of the gang were fighting laughing fits. That is until Kagome turned around, with eyes similar to those of the devil thus causing all the gang to simultaneously gulp.<br>"Sango? Would it be okay if Kirara took me back to the village?" Said demon slayer looked to her companion for confirmation and with a nod she agreed. "Sure Kagome, just take all the time you need. I'm sure we can find the remaining jewel shards by ourselves." And with that Kagome hugged each one of her friends -save Miroku of course- and took flight with Kirara back to the village where a certain time travelling well resided.

* * *

><p>When she got home she had a relaxing talk with her mother about how some boys just need some space before they start taking interest. "Just be patient. I'm sure he'll come around." "Okay mama, I hope you're right." "Of course I am, I'm your mother I'm always right. Now go get ready for your party, we have relatives coming."<em> "Relatives...? I didn't know we had relatives coming over." <em>And with that she smiled at her mother (I'm gonna call her Kari later) and ran upstairs to party-up.

Kagome ran to her closet and found the dress she'd been dying to wear since her 16th! It had a tight fitting top and flared out gently at her hips to compliment her figure.(Link SHOULD be on my profile. If it isn't then tell me in your reviews x.) It was a deep, midnight blue and ended just above her knees. She looked into the mirror and twirled around to see how it looked. The back was lace up which, thankfully, had already been done. She then went to get her makeup and applied a range of eye shadows to create a blue and grey smoky eye. She then applied a soft pink lip-gloss and knew she was ready. She slipped on her shoes and went downstairs just as she heard the door bell ring.

She answered the door and her jaw dropped. There standing in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He looked to be about nineteen, and he was wearing black jeans and a blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, which she guessed the reason being was to show of the fang he had hanging from a strip of leather around his neck. She also noticed that his skin seemed to be a bit on the pale side. As she looked up to his face, she felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes were a blue that could rival that of Kouga's, and were made even brighter from the contrasting black of his hair.

"Um...Hello? Kagome? Kagome? Can you hear me? It's me, Kiba."  
>Kagome snapped out of her little daydream and suddenly realised that he must be one of the relatives her mother was talking about. "Oh hi yeah, I'm sorry it's just I don't remember seeing you before?" She tilted her head to the side and watched as he laughed at her puppy-ish antics. "Well I'm not surprised. The last time I remember seeing you was four hund-yelp! What did I say?!" He turned around to see his father.<p>

Kiba's P.O.V

"What did I say?!" His father motioned for him to come over. He did, only to receive a punch to the head. "She doesn't know yet!" "Ohhh. Well you could have said so before." he said as he rubbed the lump forming under his lush hair. Kiba and his father both turned around to address Kagome, only to find a chubby cat in her place. "Well now you've done it dad. She probably won't speak to us for the rest of the night." His father gave him a glare. "Well then you better pray she at least listens to what we have to say." And with that they both walked into the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

As time passed Kagome realised that Kiba and his father were probably the only distant relatives that were coming. So with that she realised that there shouldn't be any other surprises tonight, and so she decided to relax and enjoy her party. Little did she know she was about to be given a surprise that would rival anything else.

Seeing as her jii-chan had forbidden her to have alcohol 'at such a pure age' –even though he downed a bottle of sake- she didn't really enjoy most of her night to the fullest. So when it came time to go back to the feudal era later that night, she was a bit disappointed. She went up to her mother and explained she would have to leave soon. "And where is it you think you are going young missy?" Kagome turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Kiba's father whom she found was called Sora_ "hm...As in sky? That explains the eyes"_. She turned her attention back to Sora and realised he had a serious look on his face. "Kagome? Would you like to join me and Kiba in the living dining room? We need to have a discussion." Kagome turned to her mother and received a look of approval. "go on dear, I'll be right with you after I put Souta to bed." A distant complaint could be heard in the background and Kagome chuckled. Then she turned to Sora, nodded and followed him into the dining room just wondering what was in store for her...

* * *

><p>Soon they were seated in the dining room and awaiting Kagome's mother to join them in their 'important' discussion. As the silence dragged on the tension in the room got thicker and thicker, well it did to Kagome. Next you could hear the scrap of the chair as Kagome said "I'll just go see if she's having trouble wi-" "No Kagome, please sit. I'm sure you're mother will understand if we start without her." With that Kagome sat down and smoothed out her dress, then looked Sora in the eye. He looked back with a stern look and began. "Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this, but to put it simply... You're in danger."<p>

Kagome blinked at him. "What do you mean by danger?" Sora sighed. "Well Kagome, I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to go ahead and say it. We know about the well and the feudal era and we are here to warn you of a war." Kagome sat there shocked. _"How?...There's no way he could know that unless...mama? No. But how?!" _ Then Kiba decided to speak. "No we weren't told by anyone. We know because...we are demons Kagome. And my father is your grandson."  
>Kagome stood up with so much force the chair smacked against the cupboards "Enough! I'm not listening to any of this! I just met you people like 2 hours ago and you're expecting me to believe this crap?!" Kiba stood up also and looked Kagome dead in the eye. "Kagome it's the truth! You mated t-" "LIES!" She turned to Sora. "I don't know how you know about the well... but there is NO WAY that I am your grandmother!" And with that she grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the house straight towards the well house.<p>

"Well that went well huh dad." Sora fixed his son with another glare. Just then Kari walked in on the scene and knew instantly, she looked to Sora. "You told her?"  
>"Only what she could handle. She wouldn't hear anything past 'grandson'. She's gone back."<br>"She'll be fine. Just give her some space to think and she'll come asking questions."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long guys, had a lot of studying to get used to hehe :3 hope you like the complete of this chapter :D<p>

Inu-Youkai Kagome x


	2. Ao Yuki

**Chapter 2: Ao Yuki**

_'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday?! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?..._

_Just so you don't get too confused this is kinda my own version where Naraku was destroyed and the jewel shards are still being looked for. And I warn you now this is a M-rated story and may contain a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is _**_*NOT THE FRUIT!*_**_ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!).-ENJOY!_

_I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story except for Sora and Kiba :3 and maybe more to come :p_

* * *

><p><span>Previously on Howling Miko Unleashed:<span>

"LIES!" She turned to Sora. "I don't know how you know about the well... but there is NO WAY that I am your grandmother!" And with that she grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the house straight towards the well house.  
>"Well that went well huh dad." Sora fixed his son with another glare. Just then Kari walked in on the scene and knew instantly, she looked to Sora. "You told her?"<br>"Only what she could handle. She wouldn't hear anything past 'grandson'. She's gone back."  
>"She'll be fine. Just give her some space to think and she'll come asking questions."<p>

********** Now **********

After Kagome ran out, she decided to go into the well house to wait until her strange relatives had finally left for the night _"Or hopefully forever..."_

After what felt like a few minutes of daydreaming, Kagome realized that she started to hear birds chirping and realized with a quick glance outside to see a small amount of light coming over the horizon, that it must be very early the next morning. "Huh, maybe I dosed off at some point. I better go inside and change.

About a half hour later Kagome had taken a bath, packed her bag and was on her way back to the well house all whilst her family stayed in the blissful land of dreams. Seeing as she was officially 18 that day, she decided to change up her outfit a bit. So this delightful morning, she wore black jeans which hung low on her hips and fitted perfectly to her rear as well as a baby pink top from David and Goliath which said 'I 'heart' werewolves' on it, the heart being a werewolf with a heart-shaped head(a.n I have this top :3 ). She loved this top because it hugged her hips perfectly, also it reminded her of a certain bright blue-eyed wolf demon. _'Huh, come to think of it, I haven't seen Kouga in a while. I wonder what he's been up to.'_

With that, Kagome descended the stairs of the well house only to shield her eyes in shock, in the far corner of the well house a blue light shone so brightly Kagome had tears in her eyes. With caution, she slowly took the last few steps down into the well house and went towards the light, after a few moments Kagome realized that the closer she got to the light, the dimmer it became. So she bravely stepped the rest of the way and picked up the glowing object only to quickly release it.  
>"Wha- Did that thing...just talk to me?" She reached and picked up the object again. This time she didn't hear anything so she decided to examine it. She sat down on the well house floor with the item in her lap, she realized there was a cloth wrapped around the object and slowly started to unwrap it. Then she sat there in shock. There, under the cloth was a sword within its sheath...and on that sheath was a series of kanji carved and painted in gold, it read 'Kagome'.<p>

She threw the sword and crawled away in shock.

"Why... why does it have my name? Surely this must belong to someone else? No. Then why would it be here? It must mean me, otherwise what else could explain the way it reacted?"

Scared and confused, Kagome stood and peered at the sword, the way it landed when she threw it causing the blade to slide out slightly and allowing her to see it was old and rusted, completely opposite to the sheath. Then she noticed something. The kanji was different. It now said 'Hakkin'. _'What the...?' _She went and picked up the sword to look at it more closely, and realized that both sides of the sheath had something different. One side bearing her name whilst the other side said 'Hakkin'. _'Platinum...? Could that be the name of the sword?' _

Feeling braver now that she got over the initial shock of her name on a weapon, she griped the sheath and handle tightly and drew the blade from its confinement. She awed as the blade transformed. No longer did it appear rusty and old, but instead it looked like it was recently crafted and was so elegant she couldn't imagine it being used for any sort of battle.

During the transformation of the sword she heard a gentle but masculine voice whisper to her _'Ao Yuki...'_ Kagome thought that, that must be the name of the sword. It sure fit well. Blue Snow. The sword had what appeared to be blue moonstones forged into the hilt and the reflections from the little light in the room onto the stones created a fragmentation that made it seem like it was snowing inside the well house.  
>Kagome then noticed that the light from the horizon was starting to shine through the doors so she thought she'd better head back before a certain dim-witted hanyou decided to drag her back himself <em>'I'm kinda surprised he hasn't come looking for me already.' <em>And with that, she returned the sword to its sheath and adjusted it to her hip through her belt strap.

And jumped into the well.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the abrupt end to the chapter guys but i can NOT write anymore tonight. I'm starting a new term in school tomorrow so i thought i'd submit a quick chapter 2 to let you guys know I'm still 'alive and typing' :3<p>

So enjoy and please review. But no seriously hard criticisms. If you don't like, then ignore me. Simple as.

here's a little spoiler for next time... chapter 3 shall be called 'BETRAYAL'

Cya in the reviews

Inu-youkai Kagome X


	3. Betrayal Part 1

**Chapter 3: Betrayal  
><strong>_'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday?! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?..._

_Just so you don't get too confused this is kinda my own version where Naraku was destroyed and the jewel shards are still being looked for. And I warn you now this is a M-rated story and may contain a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is _**_*NOT THE FRUIT!*_**_ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!).-ENJOY!_

_I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story except for Sora and Kiba :3 and maybe more to come :p_

Warning: THERE MAY BE A BIT OF OOC-ness GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER :3

Cya at the bottom ;)

* * *

><p><span>Previously on Howling Miko Unleashed:<span>

Blue Snow. The sword had what appeared to be blue moonstones forged into the hilt and the reflections from the little light in the room onto the stones created a fragmentation that made it seem like it was snowing inside the well house.

Kagome then noticed that the light from the horizon was starting to shine through the doors so she thought she'd better head back before a certain dim-witted hanyou decided to drag her back himself _'I'm kinda surprised he hasn't come looking for me already.' _And with that, she returned the sword to its sheath and adjusted it to her hip through her belt strap.

And jumped into the well.

********** Now **********

As Kagome fell through the well into the past, an uneasy feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach, but she just decided she was hungry.  
>As the blueblack abyss vanished and she landed at the bottom of the well, she felt the feeling grow stronger and realised that she could feel a slight trembling coming from the sword at her hip but again thought nothing of it. She just wanted to get to Kaede's hut and share out her birthday cake to her dear companions... and maybe Inuyasha, if he wasn't being a jerk.

As she continued her trek to the village, the vibrations from the sword grew stronger to the point where you could probably hear it from a good distance away. She slowly started getting annoyed, but that annoyance turned into confusion when she heard a slight growling, however this was not her stomach.  
>It seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby but the noise from the sword made it hard for Kagome to pinpoint it.<br>_'Kami! Would you please just shush?!' _The sword ceased its movement and grew silent in moments. _'Well that's odd...? It actually listened to my thoughts? There it is again!' _  
>She could hear the strange noise from earlier and started to follow it... to a bush? "What the he-...no, NO!*gasp*"<p>

She ran.

She didn't know which way she was going, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get far, far, FAR away from what she just witnessed and she wanted never to look back.

* * *

><p>*About an hour later*<p>

Kagome sobbed under a large root of a tree of which she tripped over and hurt her ankle until her tears just wouldn't come anymore. _'Why?... Why me? Why today...? Inuyasha, you idiot!'_  
>Her feet were tired, and a heavy downpour had started so she was soaked to the bone. She was miserable on her 18th birthday. It just wasn't fair!<p>

_'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday?! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?...Wait!'..._

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the distance but she couldn't tell from where because of the rain, but in the distance she saw a flash of red. She thought it was Inuyasha, but boy was she dead wrong.

******** Kouga's POV ********

Kouga walked out of the lake wringing his ponytail in the process, he had gone on a major hunt and had been covered in the scent of boars blood which to him smelt worse than Inuyasha _'Actually, maybe the boar wasn't THAT bad.'_  
>He dried off and put on his furs but left his armour off, he was going to go back up into the den to rest a while before he ate his catch from the hunt, but changed his mind and put them on when he smelt it. Blood. He smelt the blood of a strong demon, but wait! He was sure he had smelt Kagome's blood too. "Ginta! Hakkaku?! Get over here, we're going out!"<br>Ginta and Hakkaku peered over the edge of the cliff outside their den to see who was calling, and jumped down upon Kouga's command. Then Ginta spoke out "Kouga what's the deal? We just went on the biggest hunt of the year and we want to sleeeep."  
>Next thing he knew, a pair of blood red eyes were baring into his soul, just challenging him to make ONE more complaint.<br>Kouga broke away from Ginta and with a quick command for them to follow him, ran to the location he smelt Kagome's blood. But he then realised he didn't smell it anymore, and with the panic he felt brought the adrenaline for him to run faster, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to keep up with the trail of dust he had left behind...

******** Back to Kagome ********

As Kagome waited for the footsteps to come close enough to reveal their owner, she started to feel a more prominent throbbing in her ankle and looked down to see a blue sphere-ish light surrounding it. She peered at it for a few seconds till she realised that there was a sort of cooling sensation where the light surrounded her ankle _'Its healing me?! Where did this come from I wonder...?' _Then Ao Yuki started to glow slightly with the same light around her ankle as it slid out of the sheath into Kagome's hand. It was then Kagome realised she could stand!

With a newfound confidence of a sword in her hand and a healed ankle, she looked towards the direction of the footsteps only to step back in shock.

There, in front of her was a HUGE demon that resembled a dog, maybe a wolf. It was about twice her height she guessed as it towered over her, she knew she was in trouble as its teeth were bared and a look of hunger was in its eyes...

But she couldn't move.  
>She was frozen in fear.<br>Trembling.

She ran again for the second time that day. But unfortunately she didn't get very far, clumsy Kagome tripped over the SAME tree root; at least she didn't hurt herself again. She landed face first in the mud and stumbled about desperately to get up but only succeeded in moving a few feet forward and turning around to face her opponent.

_'Kami...'_It crept closer to her. Stalking its prey. _'It's all over for me now, isn't it...__**NOOO! **__*Gasp*what was that?! Who are you?!'  
><em>_**'I am YOU Kagome. I have been a part of you for a very long time, but you forgot about me however, I am here now and I am going to help you.' **__'Help me? But how? And what do you mean you are me! That doesn't make any sense!' __**'Kagome you must trust me or we shall die, now seeing as you aren't trained to use that sword we will have to re-combine.' **__'Re-combine? I don't understand! How will that save us?' __**'Kagome if we re-combine we can kill this demon. If you just calm down, you will be fine. Please we don't have much time!' **__'Fine then! Do what you can so I can live. I want to see my friends again. I want to see my family again. I WILL NOT DIE!'_

Suddenly a blue light shone from Kagome's chest and an orb of light appeared and transformed just as the demon attacked.

When the light dimmed down, no longer was there a weak, frightened and confused Kagome Higurashi, but instead a wolf demoness who by the way was standing over a now shredded wolf demon.  
>Speaking of shredded, Kagome looked down to her right to find her t-shirt and bra strap had been sliced through and she had a major gash going from her collarbone down to her arm. She felt sick from the scent of her own blood as well as all the other over-whelming smells she hadn't noticed before and threw up in a nearby bush.<p>

_'Ugh, I really need a bath to wash off the smell of this blood. I'm sure I saw a stream up ahead. Now where did I put that damn bag?' _

She looked around and found her bag near the tree she was against earlier, she grabbed it and took off towards the stream that she was sure she could smell.

* * *

><p>********Back to Kouga********<p>

Kouga kept running till he came to an area that resembled a battleground, with the rain clearing up he noticed a blood trail in the grass and looked towards where it was going to find a wolf demon torn to shreds, its fur becoming slightly matted with its blood.

_'Isn't that one of the wolves from the northern tribes? Damn it! If word gets out I can't protect my own kind in my own land I'll be disowned as the prince of the southern tribe! I must find who did this and make them pay!'_

Completely forgetting about Kagome, Kouga followed another trail of blood leading to a nearby stream...

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!<p>

Sorry guys but I've been so busy in school that I've barely had time or energy to write anything and I know you guys really want a new chapter up so I thought I'd at least give you some of what I was planning for this chapter! I shall do a PART 2 of this chapter later. :3

Also I had a crappy case of writers block and my dyslexia doesn't help AT ALL so sorry guys, I hope you like.

P.S If you see any errors in spelling then please pm me straight away because I really hate when I forget to check a sentence and find out later I wrote something like 'their' instead of 'they're' lol it really ticks me off somehow :/

****Also I just want to tell you guys to check out my boyfriends Stories :3 His name on the site is 'Dailz' (He's in the reviews and refers to me as 'Darl' lool)and he writes stories for Inuyasha and ROSARIO +VAMPIRE addicts out there, he is writing an AMAAAZING story which he updates every week so yh ;) check out his stories and if he gets some nice reviews maybe ill upload the next chapter earlier lol.****

And Finally, next chapter shall be called : **Betrayal Part 2.**

So yeah, cya in the reviews.

Love you all!

Inu-youkai Kagome. X


	4. AN Im Ill :(

Hey Guys, Inu-youkai Kagome here. Obviously -_-'

I just wanted to say I am extremely sorry for all the time that its taking me to upload the next chapter but I don't know whats going on with me ya know? I guess when I updated the last chapter it kinda took away my motivation a bit cause i uploaded only half the amount I was aiming for...  
>And to make me feel even worse, I have got the most disgusting cold ever(you can ask Dailz lol) I've been sneezing and coughing and its basically been taking a lot of energy out of me so badly in fact that I've actually come close to passing out in school a few times.<p>

BUT DO NOT FRET! I may feel a bit crap but I assure you I will be writing every chance I can! On my arms if I have to :3

Lol, but seriously guys I am really sorry I take like a month and a half to upload each chapter and I just hope you guys will still support me and r&r when I start getting deeper into the plot.

Just to prove to you I'm not lying when I say I am writing still, here is a little teenie weenie section that I randomly chose from the next chapter...

* * *

><p><em>"...<em>_**You**_**_ were never human, ever. It was just like wearing a costume, only your appearance was different and because of this you didn't know of your abilities therefore you could not use them. Which is why you were basically a human most of your life.' _**_'So... wait... are you saying I'm a demon?' __**'Pretty much**__..."_

* * *

><p>There you go :3 a random section from the next chapter 'Betrayal Part 2'<p>

Cya in the reviews!

Love you all!

Inu-youkai Kag *achoo**achoo**achoo!*ome... ughhh(I actually sneezed 3 times just then -_-')


	5. Betrayal Part 2

**Chapter 4: Betrayal Part 2**

_'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday?! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?..._

_Just so you don't get too confused this is kinda my own version where Naraku was destroyed and the jewel shards are still being looked for. And I warn you now this is a M-rated story and may contain a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is _**_*NOT THE FRUIT!*_**_ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!).-ENJOY!_

_I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story except for Sora and Kiba :3 and this version of Kagome and maybe more to come :p_

Warning: THERE MAY BE A BIT OF OOC-ness GOING ON :3

Cya at the bottom ;)

* * *

><p><span>BIG THANK YOU'S TO:<span>

Raven-2010

Someones Desire

Dailz

SaffireRebel

raingingplatinum445

FireDragon456

Kouga's1fan

and any other reviewers who really support me in my writing.  
>You ALL helped to motivate me to write all the times I was ill between now and the last chapter. I have a habit of re-reading reviews so thank you for encouraging me! (sorry for any misspellings!)<p>

On with the story! :3

Previously on Howling Miko Unleashed:

_'Isn't that one of the wolves from the northern tribes? Damn it! If word gets out I can't protect my own kind in my own land I'll be disowned as the prince of the southern tribe! I must find who did this and make them pay!'_

Completely forgetting about Kagome, Kouga followed another trail of blood leading to a nearby stream...

******** Now –With Kagome ********

After finally finding the water source she was sure she saw up ahead, she was surprised to find that it wasn't a stream at all. In fact it was actually a small waterfall and upon closer inspection, Kagome found there to be an abandoned cave behind the falling water which made it to seem as if the opening was blocked by a radiant silk, glimmering with the strong rays of sun that had appeared after a downpour.

After looking around a bit to clarify her safety, Kagome tossed her bag to the side and stripped down to her... well... nakedness. Then got her bathing supplies and towel out of her bag and placed them on a rock which was by the waterfall.

Building up the courage, Kagome walked towards the pool of water with the intention to see if the temperature was okay for bathing. "Please don't be too cold. Please. Please. Pleassse. Ple-...Ahhh!" SPLASH!  
>With a splash (AN obviously -_-') she fell into the shallow waters and came back up trembling, but not from the temperature of the water, but from shock.<br>_'Wha-Who?! Was that me!? That had to be me but... how!?...That voice!' __**'Bingo! We have a winner.' **__'It's you! You did this didn't you!? But why?' __**'I didn't do much, all I did was bring myself out. This is your true self Kagome, I am your true self! You may be confused but just listen. You were never human, ever. It was just like wearing a costume, only your appearance was different and because of this you didn't know of your abilities therefore you could not use them. Which is why you were basically a human most of your life.' **__'So... wait... are you saying I'm a demon?' __**'Pretty much, a wolf demon in fact just like Prince Kouga. Only stronger." **__"Really? I'm stronger then- Hey wait! Someone's coming!" __**"Hide!"**_

Kagome dived into the water and swam behind the waterfall to hide, thankfully her stuff was concealed by a bush so it appeared as if no one had been there. She peered through the waterfall to see who was approaching. Only to find the demon himself, Kouga jumped down from a tree and started sniffing rapidly, as if he was stalking his prey. When he saw the water though he seemed to relax, it was then Kagome realised that he was covered in the blood from that wolf, she could smell it on him.

_'Oh no! What if that demon was one of his tribe?! I may have killed his cousin! Or his uncle! Or even his friend! What have I do- *gasp* oh damn!'_

Whilst she was having a little rant in her head, she failed to notice that Kouga had somehow stripped himself of his armor and furs, and had practically joined her in the spring. In fact he wasn't that far from her, if he just looked in her direction she was sure he would spot her. So she swam a few feet away from him, making sure she swam quiet enough for the noise to be drowned out by the waterfall.

She silently prayed he wouldn't find her stuff but as she was praying in her head she flinched when a bright light came in contact with her eyes. She looked around to find a cave, lined in what appeared to be some sort of light blue crystal. _'Gorgeous... What is this place?' _She swam slightly further into the cave to find that the shallower the water got, the warmer it would get.

And as you would probably guess, Kagome found couple of hot springs _'Kami, I must be dreaming...' _She headed for the closest one, but the lower the water sunk down her body, the more she caught her reflection in the cave walls. So as she got out to go to the hot spring, she got a good look at her new demonic self.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Never before would she have imagined she could look in such a way. She didn't know if it was a mere misconception from the angle of the cave walls, but she could have sworn she got a lot taller. She was sure her height of 5'4" had drastically changed to about 5'9" at LEAST. Her current lack of attire helped to point out to her that her body also seemed more toned and her skin seemed to brighten with a gold-ish hue. She got closer to the cave wall to expect her face, no longer did she have the deep brown eyes of a naive young girl but instead her eyes were the deepest sapphire blue but seemed to be mixed with the slightest hint of a platinum grey. Her eyelashes and eyebrows were darker and full, perfectly structuring her face. She took a few steps back to gaze at herself more, to notice something that she hadn't before. (A.N I rhymed! :3)

Her hair, she took a few strands from her forelocks and ran them through her fingers, only slightly acknowledging that she had short but deadly, white claws... her hair, her hair was blue. The richest and darkest midnight blue you could ever imagine with only a few strands of silver, as if to represent the snow on a cold winter night.

" Is this... Is this really me? It can't be. Even as a demon Kami knows there's no way for me to become THIS beautiful!"

"Who's there?!"

Frightened out of her stupor, Kagome jumped and acting on instinct, jumped into the hot spring closest to her to hide her naked self from the wolf prince, yet only succeeding in making a massive splash alerting the prince even more of her presence.

"You're obviously not very good at hiding yourself in my presence I can smell the stench of wolf blood on you, so why don't you just reveal yourself before I come over there and reveal your innards."

_'Sheesh, Kouga's become a bit harsh since I spoke to him last, then again I could have possibly just killed someone he knew really well. I better heed his words before they become an unnecessary reality.'_

She slowly poked her head out from out of the hot spring, and stood up slightly enough to only need to cover her breasts. She looked straight into the eyes of the wolf prince, seeing the shock in them made her feel nervous, so after a few torturous seconds of staring she decided to break the ice.

'Hi Kouga-kun. Ha-ha.' she laughed nervously.

Unfortunately she didn't get the reaction she expected...

* * *

><p>And there we have it, the best cliff hanger I could think of at 11pm whilst being sick as a dog (I don't get that phrase :)  
>Again guys I am SO DAMN SORRY for not updating but you know sometimes college work catches up with you and you have to do what's right.<p>

It is VERY likely I have made a lot of errors in this chapter and if you think I have then please pm me or just add it onto a positive review if you're too lazy. Lol.

So yeah... I'm ill again :/ but OH WELL! I shall still write for you guys as long as you keep supporting me! ;p

Next chapter name = Unknown. But don't worry ;) I know what you guys want.

So Cya in the reviews.

Love you all!

Inu-youkai Kagome. X


	6. Dread

**Chapter 5: Dread**

_'I knew he always thought I was just a weak miko, that's all I'll ever be to him. I should have known he would run off to Kikyo, but why on my 18th birthday?! 'Damn you Inuyasha, grrrr...Wait! Was that a growl?..._

_Just so you don't get too confused this is kinda my own version where Naraku was destroyed and the jewel shards are still being looked for. And I warn you now this is a M-rated story and may contain a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is _**_*NOT THE FRUIT!*_**_ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!).-ENJOY!_

_I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story except for Sora and Kiba :3 and my version of Kagome and maybe more to come :p_

Warning: THERE MAY BE A BIT OF OOC-ness GOING ON :3

_'Thoughts'  
><em>"Speech"  
><strong>'<strong>**_Demon thoughts'  
><em>****"Demon speech"**

Cya at the bottom ;)

* * *

><p><span>BIG THANK YOU'S TO:<span>

Raven-2010  
>.princess<br>Someones Desire  
>Dailz<p>

Previously on Howling Miko Unleashed:

...so after a few torturous seconds of staring she decided to break the ice.

'Hi Kouga-kun. Ha-ha.' she laughed nervously.

Unfortunately she didn't get the reaction she expected...

******Now******

In fact she didn't get any reaction at all. He just stood there in the water, thankfully his tail was wrapped around his area otherwise the situation would be more awkward then it already was.

She decided to try to talk to him again, anything to break the silence that was making her heart pound in her ears.  
>" Kouga-kun? Wha-? "<p>

"Silence! How DARE speak to me so casually as if you know me. You're nothing but a murderer! You killed one of my own kin and for that you will pay!"

" But Kouga you don't unders-!" She tried desperately to make him understand what happened.

"Silence!" He jumped and lashed out at her. Kagome didn't care at that point what she saw or what he saw for that matter, she needed to defend herself. _'Well at least I can try my new abilities. You ready?' __**'I was born ready!'  
><strong>_She took a stance for battle and watched as Kouga's face faltered, guessing he didn't expect her to fight back, she used his moment of confusion to her advantage and lashed out at him. She didn't intend to draw any blood, but because of her lack of experience with her body and strength, she ended up creating a gash on Kouga's left cheek and knew she had done a very bad mistake when she saw his eyes flash red.

He stopped his movement and she followed, but stayed defensive just in case. She watched him as his hand lifted to his face and he lightly touched the wound that would surely lead to a scar had he been a human but thankfully she noticed the flesh start to knit itself together and the blood flow lessen. She was glad but sadly she couldn't be for long, she heard the sound of his growls and re-took her offensive stance. But too late, Kouga had begun his next attack. He lunged at her and shoved her onto her back on the crystal scattered stone floor, he leaned into her face and stared straight into her eyes, sadly all Kagome could see was the blood lust red and not the clear, bright blue she had come to love. _'Wait... Love? Not possible. He's Kouga, he's my friend, but DAMN IT how do I get him to see that? He must not recognise me now that I'm a demon, but he's not going to listen to me while he's like this! How do I calm him down?!' __**'Okay first of all you calm down first because I have a plan. But you've got to listen to what I say and do it correctly, Okay?' ...**__'Fine, I'm calm. Now tell me.'_

Following the instructions of her inner self, Kagome relaxed her mind and tried to slow her heart rate so her fear could not be detected. Then she slowly turned her neck to the side and whispered "Alpha Kouga, I never meant harm to your tribe, I was merely defen-" She was cut off by Kouga's growls growing louder and began to panic as he raised his arm as if to strike.  
>With a bigger sense of urgency taking over, she listened to the words of her demon but ignored her as her instincts kicked in and she thought of an idea to calm him down...<p>

Kouga's Demon's P.O.V

**'****_Grrrr. How dare this wench continue to defy me by trying to address me as if I was one of her status?!' _****  
><strong>_'It's strange though... I can't help but think that I know this woman. Her voice sounds so familiar but I just can't put my finger on it!'_

As they conversed, Kouga's demon dug his claws into Kagome. Satisfied when he smelt the scents of fear blood, and tears radiating of the woman beneath him.

**_'Ha. That'll teach the wench to make excuses. How dare she try to defy me again!'  
><em>**_'Wait! She's being submissi-' _His body pulsed in shock, he felt cold dread sliding down his spine. '_-Wha- no-what did she just say? There's no way! Kagome?!...Let me in control fool! She's our friend!'_

He tried hard to throw his demon side out of control, he crawled away from Kagome and gripped his head, fighting with his inner demon until he finally regained control.

After he calmed his heart rate he looked up. "...Kagome?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go guys, so sorry for the late update again but I really had too many idea's for this<strong>

**chapter so I had to make like a spider diagram and stuff and then I ended up losing my motivation**

**from the lack of reviews for the previous chapter. But I got a review a few days ago and I just saw it**

**like 20 minutes ago which is really bad because I should really be checking it every day. But oh well.**

**Love you ALL!**

**Inu-youkai Kagome. X**

**P.S – Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**P.S.S – Make sure to scroll down and keep on reading ;)**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**"**

**"**

**"**

* * *

><p>Rewind back to Kagome's P.O.V<p>

She slowly tried to crane her neck so she was facing the hollow of his throat and started to nuzzle him, unfortunately she didn't act quick enough as Kouga's claws came down and stabbed her under her right shoulder. She bit her tongue to hold in her cry of pain as tears streamed down her face. She would not give up.  
>So she continued to nuzzle Kouga's throat and choked down a sob as she slightly leaned up towards his ear and whispered "It's me Kouga. I'm...Kagome"<br>With the last ounce of her strength she gently licked just under his jaw and allowed her body to give in to the blood loss.

She saw Kouga's eyes flash blue and watched with a fading side as he gripped his head and backed away from her.

She closed her eyes. "Kouga...-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the real ending guys :3<strong>

**I know I didn't really add on much after the fake ending but its still more than before! :p**

**But seriously though I'm sorry about that so no throwing anime sized rocks at me kay? Its April fool's day! **

**Wanna share your pranks in the reviews? Then go ahead. **

**And I hope you enjoyed my little chapter full of semi-'nakedness' :3**

**So hopefully I'll cya in the reviews !**

**Love you ALL!**

**Inu-youkai Kagome. X**


End file.
